Only Us
by StarkBlack
Summary: Shuuhei/Renji This is another birthday fic. Shameless mansecks insues. Warnings: boyxboy, anal, rimming, language, the usual xD


I wrote this as a birthday present, but I also wrote this to try and bring my Shuu/Ren muse back. Hope you enjoy! It's just some shameless smutt! xD

**Only Us**

Shuuhei made an undignified noise as his back hit the futon. Immediately his lips were attacked and a tongue pushed passed his teeth. He groaned from deep in his throat as hands untied his sash and pulled apart his kimono. He felt hot fingers slide down the skin of his chest before loosening his hakama and tugging down on the thick fabric.

"Renji…" Shuuhei whispered breathlessly. "Renji, calm down."

Renji panted against Shuuhei's lips. "I can't. _Gods_ I can't, sempai. Not after what you said in the meeting today. Not after hearing what I've wanted to hear from you for months."

Shuuhei smiled as Renji moved down to pull his hakama the rest of the way off and shed his own clothes.

"If I had known it would make you like this, I would have said it a long time ago."

Renji's tongue licked up the inside of Shuuhei's thigh before the red head spread the older man's legs and moved to place kisses along Shuuhei's length. Shuuhei hissed and arched his back a little, his hands went to Renji's hair and threaded through the soft tresses.

"Fuck, Renji!"

Renji nipped at the pale skin of the other's stomach. He shifted to kneel underneath Shuuhei's thighs and pushed the older man's knees up towards his chest. Shuuhei rested his arms above his head and the red head tried not to whimper at the erotic display. His sempai lay beneath him, his neck and chest glistening with a fine sheen of sweat and his cock stood full and proud in a bed of dark curls above his delectable looking sack. Renji slipped his thumb in his mouth before lowering his hand and pressing into that perfect pink pucker.

Shuuhei gasped, pushing his head back into the pillow and letting out a low moan. Renji was almost undone by the reaction and reached for the oil Shuuhei had so thoughtfully brought.

"How long has it been?" Renji asked.

"Ah…" Shuuhei panted, looking at him through heavy lids. "A couple weeks… I-"

"Don't tell me anything else," Renji interrupted. "If I knew who it was, I'd probably kill him."

Shuuhei chuckled as Renji poured oil in his hand and slicked his length. He slid a finger inside the other as a courtesy before gripping the older man's knees and pushing in. Shuuhei panted heavily, closing his eyes and gripping the sheets tightly; loving the feel of being stretched slowly, ever so slowly as Renji filled him.

"Oh… oh yeah… gods, Renji…"

Renji held his breath and clenched his jaw shut to keep the cry from escaping his lungs. Shuuhei felt amazing; his heat surrounded him, swallowed him whole. This was ten-thousand times better than any daydream or fantasy Renji had come up with in the last few months. Better than anything Renji could have ever hoped for.

When the younger man's thighs pressed against Shuuhei's, the older man wrapped his long legs around Renji's waist and the red head leaned forward to capture his sempai's lips. He pulled back slowly and snapped his hips forward. He was deliciously rewarded when Shuuhei cried out and arched against him.

Renji moved slowly at first, reacting to Shuuhei's sounds, trying to learn what the older man liked. He lowered his head and nipped at his lover's neck as Shuuhei whispered into his ear. The commands became sharper, louder, and then incoherent. Soon the two were reduced to nothing but grunts and short curses as Renji pounded his hips again and again, crushing Shuuhei into the futon. Shuuhei's legs tightened around Renji's waist and his fingers dug into the tattooed back. Neither was sure who came first. Shuuhei's scream echoed through the dark room just as Renji ground down exceptionally hard and sank his teeth into the older man's neck.

The two shinigami lay tangled for several minutes, neither wanting to break the spell. Shuuhei breathed slowly and deeply into Renji's hair as the red head clung to him.

"So… why?" Renji finally managed to say.

Shuuhei kissed the top of his head and smirked. "I saw the way you were looking at me."

Renji shifted and moved to nuzzle his lover's neck. "I'm sorry. I wasn't creepy was I?"

"Are you kidding?" Shuuhei laughed. "I had to stop myself from beating off right there in the middle of the meeting hall! You were leaking I-wanna-fuck-you vibes all over the fucking place!"

Renji laughed. It rumbled pleasantly through Shuuhei's chest and made the dark-haired man's smile widen.

"Renji…"

"Hm?" The red head said into his neck.

"You wanna go again?"

Renji groaned and raised his head. The older man felt the press of his lover's awakening erection against his thigh as he was kissed from forehead to chin.

"Yes please," Renji whispered.

"Roll over then," Shuuhei breathed. "Get on your hands and knees."

Renji obeyed, trying not to seem _too_ eager as he flopped onto his front and raised his hips. He shivered as he felt Shuuhei's hard length rub against his cleft. _Fuck, this was going to feel so damn good!!_

But he was pleasantly surprised when he felt Shuuhei's tongue licking the underside of his balls and running over his entrance. He gasped and cursed into the pillow as the wet muscle teased and probed him, pushing past the tight ring and diving deeper inside. Renji's breathing became labored and his thighs started to twitch so he turned his head to pant over his shoulder.

"Sempai… ahh… sempai please…"

Shuuhei raised himself up and massaged Renji's hips with his strong palms and fingers.

"Please what, Renji?"

"Stop fuckin' around!"

"Stop fucking?" Shuuhei laughed. "Hmm, are you sure?"

"Damnit, sempai! Come on! You're killin' me here!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," Shuuhei retrieved the oil and dribbled it over his palm. He stoked himself slowly, putting on a show for his kohai.

"Sempai…" Renji growled. "You better get a movin' or I'm gonna fucking knock you down and- aahhhh… oh yeah… oh _fuck_…"

Shuuhei chuckled again as his cock sunk fully into Renji.

"You think Byakuya Taichou would try this if he knew it shuts you up?"

"Oh fuck, Hisagi!" Renji put his face in the pillow. "Don't talk about my Taichou right now please, just concentrate on fu- oh… _shit… yeah…_ just concentrate on doing that…"

Shuuhei rolled his hips forward again, delighted in how responsive the red head was. His eyes slipped closed as he relished the feeling of Renji's heat, the tightness that engulfed him as he slipped in and out. He gripped Renji's hips and thrust harder, trying to elicit more of the same magnificent sounds from the powerful man below him.

"Renji," he panted.

"Ahh, yeah?"

Shuuhei leaned down and kissed the back of Renji's neck. He breathed in the smell of Renji's hair as his movements sped up, his skin sliding easily over the skin below him.

"I wanna do this tomorrow..." he groaned as Renji pressed back against him. "Can we do this again tomorrow, Renji?"

"Yes, sempai…"

"Call me Shuuhei, Renji."

"Shuuhei… Oh _fuck yes_," Renji said though his teeth. "Fuck… whatever you want."

Shuuhei slipped his arms around Renji's chest and pulled him upright. He thrust up hard and trembled as Renji cried out and dropped his head against the older man's shoulder. Shuuhei bit into Renji's neck and groaned as he felt a strong hand pulling at his hair.

"What… what about the day after tomorrow?" Renji growled.

Shuuhei took Renji's jaw in his hand, turning the other's head to face him. He kissed the other roughly and said against his lips.

"Renji, you can fuck me whenever you want… just… mmm… only me okay?"

Renji cried out and arched beautifully at his sempai's words. His orgasm rippled through him and spilled over his hand and onto the futon. Shuuhei pushed the other down and thrust hard and quick until he shuddered above the red head. Renji felt him pulsing inside him and slipped his hand through his sempai's, entwining their fingers.

As his orgasm subsided, Shuuhei felt he was about to pass out. The room was spinning and his muscles refused to work properly. Renji carefully rolled them over and kissed the other softly on the nose.

"Only you, Shuuhei?" he whispered.

Shuuhei nodded, his eyes still closed. "Yes, Renji… only me."

"And you?" Renji said carefully. "Only me?"

Shuuhei's eyes opened and he smiled softly. "Yes, Renji… only you."

Renji put his arms around his sempai and fought the urge to laugh merrily. This was too good to be true. He closed his eyes and felt himself start to drift, sleep was closing in on him. Before he went out completely, he heard Shuuhei's soft voice whisper into the darkness.

"Only you… Renji… only you…"

**END**


End file.
